


Hang

by RainedMirror



Series: Loners don't get happy endings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cannibalism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Keith wasn't... This.





	Hang

It was a simple mission, really. 

It was a small Galran outpost, after all, and the citizens were easily appreciative of Voltron releasing them from Galran rule. On top of that, they are even hosting a celebration in Voltron’s honour. 

Keith shifted uncomfortably throughout their speech on how they were going to celebrate, so when he said ‘I'm not going.’, Shiro was intending to relent and let him stay on board. You, along with the others convinced Keith to go. 

And so, now here the five of you are. On the floor of the hall where they were hosting the celebration. Keith seemed to have disappeared, presumably into a corner, Shiro talking diplomacy with the leader, Lance was busy flirting with some other alien chick again and Pidge was at the buffet table, presumably hacking something up with the food. 

You on the other hand, seem to be headed towards the kitchen, eager to learn some new cooking methods. 

What you saw, however was something you wished you could forget for the rest of your life.

A Galran, so small, so vulnerable, was hanging upside down like a suckling pig. His throat was slit, blood oozing out all over his face. His eyes were glassy, not unlike the dead Galra you seen strewn all over the place during battles. His face, had blatant tear stains between the blood-matted fur. The body was slit with a long cut down the abdomen, organs spilling out messily, yet still hanging from the body. It was clear this body was being prepared for cooking, and that was when you noticed the clothes on the floor. 

Red jacket, black undershirt, your mind readily told you this Galran was in fact Keith, as illogical it may be. It felt wrong, Keith was a strong pragmatic member of Voltron, capable of handling himself, not this… food item that was probably gone too soon. Your mind then immediately told you Keith could have lived, if only you and the others didn't convince him to join the celebration. Your mind also said Shiro was ready to let him stay at the castle. Did Shiro know about this secret? Did Keith tell him already? And yet, as you stand at the kitchen doorway, you couldn't help but let out a regretful sob.


End file.
